earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
The Trial of Zod
Characters * Lara Lor-Van * Dru-Zod Location * Krypton VOX Archive * Lara Lor-Van: General Dru-Zod. A warped, would-be dictator. His only feeling is contempt. His only desire is to command. Commander Ursa-Ul. A beautiful monster if ever there were one. Her only feelings are for the vicious General. Her only desire -- to rule at his side. Sub-Commander Non-Ur. Once a promising pupil of my husband. Jor-El said Non was one of our greatest minds... now he is a criminal of war. He kills without mercy and tortures without regret. He is a monster. The General need only command to inspire this savage to acts so vile we dare not speak of them, or taint this hallowed chamber. Together these three are responsible for a litany of war crimes against the sovereign race of the Calatonians, including but not limited to murder, torture, unsanctioned use of a biological weapon of mass destruction, and xenocide. And so I ask you, how does the Council find these traitors? * Councillor of War: The Guild of War finds them guilty, Justicar Lor-Van. * Councillor of Labor: The Guild of Labor agrees. Guilty are they. * Councillor of Thought: The Guild of Thought finds them guilty as well. * Councillor of Passion: The Guild of Passion finds them guilty also. * Lara Lor-Van: And the Guild of Reason accepts the verdicts of the esteemed Councillors... but... * Grand Councillor: But? Councillor? * Lara Lor-Van: I... I mean, the Guild of Reason wishes to deliberate on the matter further. * Grand Councillor: Lara Lor-Van. The decision must be unanimous. We have heard all the facts for the past two rotations. Let us be done with this matter... * Zod: If the Councillor wishes more time, then let us give her that. After all, how can we call this a fair trial if the Guild of Reason has reservations? * Grand Councillor: I would remind the prisoner that he has not been invited to speak. * Zod: Nor will I wait for such trivial gestures to speak my mind when I am to be condemned for protecting my planet and my people! Now, Lara... Tell me what troubles you. You seem to have a lot on your mind there, Councillor. Perhaps you see the purpose of my actions? * Lara Lor-Van: The Guild of Justice finds these crimes heinous and unforgivable. Yet, I do not agree that exile into this untested realm is the soluti- * Grand Councillor: Councillor. Direct your statements to the Council and not to the accused. * Zod: You alone control our fate now, Lara... simply say the words and let us be reprimanded and sent to the stockades... where we can still be of service to the people of Kryp- * Grand Councillor: That is enough out of the prisoner! * Zod: I will not be quelled by this mockery of a Council. I am General Zod... I once sat in that very seat and I command respect! * Lara Lor-Van: Guilty... * Zod: What? What did you say? * Grand Councillor: The verdict has been rendered by the Council! General Dru-Zod, I hereby banish you and your subordinates to the Phantom Zone for a period of eight-thousand rotations. Does the sentenced have any last words? * Zod: No! Lara, look at what you have done. Renounce your verdict now or... or mark my words, I will get out... and when I do, I will come for you... or that child that swells in your belly now... or whoever claims the House of El, and when I find them... and I will. I WILL FIND THEM! I will hunt them all down and one by one, I will kill them, Lara! Does your unborn son hear me? I WILL FIND HIM! I WILL FIND HIM! * Grand Councillor: SILENCE! Guards, silence the prisoner! * Zod: I will not be silenced! All of you will have your reckoning! All of you will kneel before Zod! Trivia and Notes * Debut of Lara Lor-Van. Links and References * The Trial of Zod (Earth-27) Category:VOX Box Category:Lara Lor-Van/Appearances Category:Dru-Zod/Appearances Category:Krypton/Appearances